The present invention relates to brackets and pertains more particularly to a mounting bracket for tubular members such as hoses and the like.
Industrial machines and vehicles employ fluids for various functions such as for fuel and for power actuation or control of remote systems. These fluids are transported throughout various areas of such vehicles and machinery by suitable conduits such as rigid tubing and flexible hoses. Such conduits are normally secured or anchored to various structures and frame members throughout the machinery by suitable brackets or the like.
The prior art brackets for such attachments generally comprise a strap having a portion thereof to define a generally annular portion to surround the conduit. The two ends of the strap are brought together to form a tab or tabs which are brought together to clamp the annular portion of the bracket around the tubular member.
This type of bracket must be deformed a considerable amount in order to be placed around a tubular member or taken therefrom. This deformation results in substantial effort being required to resecure the bracket in place. Such deformation also frequently results in the bracket failing to secure the conduit to prevent it from slipping or creeping.
High pressure conduits frequently creep or otherwise slip when mounted in these conventional mounting brackets. This creeping frequently permits the conduit to move into interference with moving parts and to take up slack necessary for other moving parts. Such creeping or slipping also imposes undue stress on the connecting points, resulting in failure of the conduits and lines, or leakage.